En vie
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Elle tranche, pare, esquive. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas. Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Yukata. Le sang, les cadavres, les blessures. Tout cela lui serre la gorge. Elle ne peut rien faire. Elle abandonne. Elle s'apprête à recevoir un coup mortel. Mais, une rafale de vent aux yeux smaragdins vient lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit rester en vie...


**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso, je viens d'entrer à l'université, en licence de SVT, et jusque là, j'aime beaucoup. Alors, aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un texte dont l'idée m'a été donnée par Keisu (encoooooore :3) parce que c'est son anniversaire ce mois-ci, donc voilà, cadeau ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Epic Music World II - Tears of War**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **En vie**

* * *

Parer. Esquiver. Parer. Esquiver. Tituber. Esquiver.

L'esprit de Yukata n'est empli que par cela. Que par un seul mot. Survivre. Ses kunais, sa seule défense, sont ébréchés. Elle pleure. Des larmes de désespoir, de haine, d'horreur coulent sur ses joues. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, à la recherche de Matsuri qu'elle a perdue durant le combat. Mais, tout ce qu'elle voit, ce sont des corps. Des zetsus blancs en charpie, leur peau laiteuse formant des tas immondes, leurs yeux fixes la regardant de leur expression éternellement cruelle et sadique. Mais le pire n'est pas là. Mêlés aux zetsus, ce sont les cadavres de ses alliés qui gisent, immobiles, baignant dans des mares de sang de plus en plus grandes. Le rouge prend peu à peu possession du brun ocre de la terre.

Soudain, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Yukata, l'un des zetsus l'attaque dans le dos, au centre de la colonne vertébrale. Une blessure qui lui sera sans aucun doute fatale. La jeune femme se retourne, surprise de ne pas sentir le choc. Un ninja d'Iwa, qu'elle ne connait pas, s'interpose entre elle et la créature. Il est à présent prit dans l'abdomen de cette dernière, comme un insecte piégé par une plante carnivore. Un filet de sang roule sur son menton alors que son chakra quitte entièrement son corps. Juste avant de basculer, il sourit à Yukata, l'air soulagé. Celle-ci reste sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Et, d'un coup, un hurlement franchit ses lèvres. Elle se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains, continuant à lâcher des cris alors qu'une horde de zetsus blancs l'entoure, pressés de profiter de cette proie facile. Elle est à bout, elle n'en peut plus. Alors, elle se dit, que, peut-être, est-il temps d'abandonner. La mort vaudra toujours mieux que ce qu'elle vit maintenant. Les zetsus s'apprêtent à la tuer. Certains ouvrent leurs abdomens pour se nourrir de son chakra, d'autres, kunais à la main, lèvent leurs bras pour lui porter un coup mortel. Elle se redresse. Les larmes roulent toujours sur ses joues, mais elle a arrêté de hurler. Elle se tait. Ferme les yeux. Attend.

Une violente rafale de vent la secoue tout à coup, faisant claquer sa chevelure brune contre sa nuque. Elle sent quelques plaies sans gravité dues à la force du souffle scarifier son visage. Elle ouvre les yeux. Face à elle, debout, droite, son éventail déployé derrière elle, Temari fronce les sourcils, une main sur sa hanche. Yukata reste hébétée devant cette vision. Les couettes blondes de la kunoichi sont un peu défaites, quelques-unes de ses mèches volent au vent, comme des rubans d'or. Elle est blessée, des entailles parsèment son corps et son visage, des bleus s'étendent sur sa peau bronzée par le soleil, du sang macule ses vêtements. Pourtant, elle semble entourée d'un halo lumineux, invincible, déesse. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat smaragdin, fusillant du regard l'armée des zetsus qui leur fait encore face. Guerrière jusqu'au bout des ongles. Temari l'attrape par les épaules et la relève, son éventail pointé sur les créatures pour les tenir en respect.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang !? lui crie-t-elle ensuite en serrant ses doigts autour de son avant-bras. Ne me dis pas que tu allais te laisser mourir sans rien faire ?! Je n'admettrai pas cela, Yukata, pas venant de toi !

\- Mais… Temari-sama-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu te lèves et tu te bats ! Tu vis !

D'un mouvement de pouce délicat contrastant avec le ton de sa voix, la kunoichi blonde essuie les larmes de sa cadette. Puis, elle sort des kunais de sa pochette et les lui tend. Yukata les prend machinalement, sans quitter le visage fier de la jeune femme des yeux. Temari pose alors une main sur sa joue, fixant ses pupilles dans les siennes.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber ta vie comme ça, reprit-elle, sans crier. Penses-tu réellement que tu as assez vécu ? Si c'est le cas, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Mais penses au village. Au sable chaud, au vent qui pique la peau sans douleur. Penses à tout ce que tu n'as pas vu. Tout ce que tu n'as pas ressenti. Tout ce que tu n'as pas vécu. Regarde autour de toi.

La blonde désigne d'un geste les cadavres des ninjas venant de différents villages ; Iwa, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, tous unis dans la mort.

\- Ceux-là sont morts. Ils ne pourront plus jamais rien apprendre ni voir. Mais toi, _toi,_ tu as la chance d'être encore là. C'est uniquement de la lâcheté, ce que tu as voulu faire. De la _lâcheté_ , tu m'entends ?! Si je te revoie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à nouveau à terre, je te tue moi-même, est-ce clair ?

Yukata hoche la tête, notant toutefois la légère caresse des doigts de Temari dans sa chevelure. Quand celle-ci se retourne, elle remarque des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Soudain, la réalité lui tord l'estomac. Temari aussi a peur. Temari aussi est désespérée. Temari aussi pleure. Temari n'est pas une déesse invincible. Mais elle, au moins, reste debout, sans flancher, contrairement à elle, la pauvre petite Yukata, qui tombe sans chercher à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Kamatari fend l'armée de zetsus en une brise mortelle et sans pitié. D'un mouvement de son éventail, sa maîtresse envoie valser une bonne dizaine des créatures. Elle virevolte, devenue tornade cruelle, déchirant les corps blancs puis les éparpillant sur le champ de bataille. Yukata observe cette danse macabre, incapable de bouger. Finalement, un frisson lui parcoure l'échine et elle se met en mouvement, instinctivement, tranchant les corps ennemis de ses kunais. Ses larmes ont cessées de couler, ne restent plus que deux traces humides sur ses joues, et ses yeux mordorés luisent d'un éclat sauvage. C'est comme si l'énergie qui pulsait autrefois tout autour de Temari lui avait été insufflée dans les veines. Une profonde entaille s'ouvre sur sa cuisse. Elle trébuche, mais ne tombe pas. Elle sait qu'elle est faible. Quelques paroles de son aînée ne la rendront pas plus forte. Ses coups ne font pas de dégâts, elle n'a pas de technique puissante, elle est maladroite. Une traînée de sang s'étale le long de son bras, lui aussi à présent blessé. Elle n'abandonne pas. Elle qui voulait mourir, se retrouve maintenant dans la situation de l'animal uniquement obsédé par sa survie. Elle ne pense à rien d'autre.

Et, soudain, tout s'arrête. Plus d'ennemis. Un énième zetsu tombe sous l'arme d'un ninja allié. Puis, le silence, presque assourdissant. Yukata reste figée. Le sang continue de dégouliner de ses plaies. Sa respiration erratique résonne dans ses oreilles. Le chuintement métallique de l'éventail de Temari se repliant la fait sursauter. Puis, tous les autres ninjas, jusqu'alors aussi immobiles qu'elles, se mettent en mouvement. Ils parlent entre eux, certains de l'équipe médicale apportent des sacs mortuaires pour emporter les corps ou vont à la rencontre des blessés pour les soigner, d'autres se serrent dans les bras, heureux d'être en vie, ou pleurent sur la dépouille d'un de leurs amis. Yukata semble comme déconnectée de cette agitation. Elle regarde, mais n'agit pas. Alors, cette bataille est terminée ? Ils ont gagné ? Tous ces morts, cette douleur, pour juste une victoire au goût trop vite amer ?

\- Yukata !

Elle tourne la tête, apercevant une jeune fille à la chevelure châtain juste avant qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. Yukata lâche un petit cri, sentant une douleur remonter tout le long de sa cuisse et de son bras.

\- Oh, je suis désolée ! s'écrie Matsuri en lui attrapant les joues après s'être détachée d'elle.

Yukata remarque aussi des bleus et des plaies partout sur le corps de son amie, ainsi que son jôhyô couvert de peau de zetsu. Une fois l'inspection de ses blessures finie, Matsuri la serre à nouveau contre elle en soupirant de soulagement et en faisant attention à ne plus lui faire mal.

\- J'ai eu si peur, Yukata ! Quand je t'ai perdue dans la bataille, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais !

Yukata garde le silence. Cela a pourtant failli être vrai. Elle a été sur le point de mourir, de disparaître. Et Matsuri n'aurait vu que son corps inerte et froid. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa mort aurait pu toucher quelqu'un. Pour elle, à cet instant, ne comptait que la souffrance de son corps et de son âme. Tournant discrètement la tête, elle échange un regard avec Temari, qui essuie son éventail non loin, et baisse la tête en signe de remerciement. La jeune femme lui répond par un léger sourire avant de retourner au nettoyage de son arme. Finalement, elle attrape Matsuri par la main et lui propose, s'efforçant d'être enthousiaste.

\- Viens, allons soigner nos blessures. Et, par la même occasion, voir si Gaara-sama va bien.

Matsuri se met à sautiller et à tirer sur la main de son amie. Yukata rit de bon cœur en se laissant entraîner par la jeune fille. Cela lui fait du bien de la voir comme cela, un petit îlot de naïveté dans cet océan de tristesse et de douleur, même si elle voit bien que Matsuri cherche surtout à oublier ce qu'elle a vécu durant cette bataille en riant. Faisant un signe de la main à Temari, elle finit par suivre la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui commence à s'impatienter.

Et, sur ses lèvres, un sourire fleurit doucement.

Elle est en vie.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Je vous fais de gros bisous ! :)**


End file.
